Free Republic
A country based in The Pride Lands (relative to ITD3) around the center of Pangaea. Crystal Skycity and Truman's Last Crusade Arcs The Free Republic was a relatively powerful country around this time lead by Barry Soetoro (viewed by some as a Dictator). It was a neighbor of the country of Ganthia (the most powerful country / kingdom at the time). Due to the heart of Ganthia (Crystal Skycity) hovering over the country of Ganthia itself, much of the societies governance came from above (since the King and royal family were literally up in the sky as well as a large chunk of the population). This lead to the people of the Free Republic becoming often annoyed that they were not supposed to use the large amount of empty land. On top of this, there were supposedly tragedies taking place in the Free Republic under Barry around this time. Riots began in the Free Republic as word of executions get out to the public (leading to the formation of The Order of the Nighthawk. Although who knows the specifics / truth in these claims). When the Glimmering King had sent out a call to the people of the land to meet at The Crystal Skycity for a mission to save his daughter, Barry Soetoro would go there with the intent on threatening The Glimmering King on behalf of his country. However he would stumble into something more chaotic when The Crystal Skycity was attacked by Raistandt and sent crashing to the ground. After ending up in The Realm of Darkness, Barry would work with some people in order to escape back to the surface. However, he would be slain and his royal blood would spill upon the ground, completing a ritual that would release Snow Black Barry would be revived / healed by Snow Black who would then try to convince him to assist her in capturing The Glimmering King so that they could sacrifice him and use his royal blood to fuel more of her power back. She states that he could become king and take over The Crystal Palace etc. Barry, surprisingly, would end up saving The Glimmering King who he had originally come to threaten during the battle (the group would succeed and Snow Black would retreat, not wanting to chance an encounter). In the aftermath (with the destruction of The Crystal Palace and Crystal Skycity), The Ganthian Kingdom suffered a devastating blow in power, and The Free Republic had become the greatest power in Ganthia. Over time, the city would be rebuilt as The Crystal City (now grounded supposedly) but it wasn't as big a global power as it had once been. Barry would use his share of the treasure / resources (gathered from the previous events) to fund the creation of a new branch of Crystal Knights to replace Truman's unit which had been wiped out during Truman's Last Crusade. Barry would also form an alliance between the Free Republic and the Crystal Kingdom. He would dedicate a portion of his annual budget toward keeping the New Crystal Knights, an international special ops unit, up and running. When the hostile cosmic invasion would arrive much later, The Free Republic most likely assisted in the conflict.